Disney's Revenge
by Ezzie T
Summary: It's the Disney characters against all of anime! Who do you think will win? Be warned, Mickey Mouse and some others are very ooc.
1. What's the matter with Mickey?

I own nothing in this story except for the plot.

************************************************************************

****

Disney's Revenge

"This is the last straw!!" a voice yelled.

In the darkness of the room you could see the silhouette of someone small with two big ears.

"I can't believe you let them do this to us again!!"

As it got brighter you could see many beings in the audience.

"And you call yourselves characters!!"

The audience gulped.

"Those anime scum have won the favorite animated program award again, for 6 years running!!"

This angry voice was none other than…Mickey Mouse.

"Something must be done! Everyone line up outside my office at 5 o' clock sharp tomorrow! You are dismissed."

A few minutes later at Mickey's office…

Mickey is sitting in a large armchair.

Minnie Mouse comes in.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just don't get it Minnie," he replied in an exasperated tone. "Ever since I got rid of that old fool, Walt, the company's been a muck! What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh on them, Mickey."

"On who? Those lousy excuses for cartoons? Listen, our profits are plummeting. If we don't do something quick, were going to be run out of business!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in a psuedospace ballroom…

"This is a glorious day for us." A cheerful voice boomed over the speakers. "We've beaten those disnerks for six years straight now."

"I'll now turn the mic over to Kagato," Nagi said.

"E hem," said Kagato clearing his throat, "I just wanted to remind you all that we are running a villains only party afterwards, thank you."

"Okay now everyone," said Nagi, quickly grabbing the microphone back, "Let's eat!"

All the animes watched with delight as large plates of sushi and other foods were brought out, until…

"Hey look who I found sneaking around," yelled Gene Starwind. "A couple of disnerk spies." Gene was holding up some disneyish flowers.

"Please," said one of the flowers," We were fired from Disney last month. We were just trying to find another cartoon to work in."

"Yeah right," said Gene. "Get out of here."

Over at the Sailor Moon table…

"Something fishy is going on here," Luna observed.

************************************************************************

Okay people! Tell me what you think should happen next. Email your ideas to animegal40@aol.com, or just write it in your review.


	2. The Plot Thickens...

I own nothing in this story except for the plot.

************************************************************************

****

Disney's Revenge Part 2

Back at Usagi's house…

"Usagi, I'm telling you something's going on with that Disney company!" Luna snapped.

"Not now Luna. I had too much *juice* at that party," said Usagi sleepily.

"Come on now, Usagi. More and more disneys are showing up, claiming that they're asking for work. Doesn't that seem fishy to you?"

Usagi was already fast asleep.

"Why won't she ever listen to me?"

Back at Mickey's office…

"Ms. White, inform Donald, Daisy, and Goofy that I am holding an executives meeting tomorrow at one in the conference room," Mickey grumbled while pressing the intercom button.

Minnie sat over in the corner, thinking.

"What's happened to my Mickey?" she asked herself. She stared lovingly at a black and white photograph of a little mouse at the wheel of a steamboat. "Mickey," she called, "isn't there any way to solve this matter peacefully?"

"When you're dealing with aliens and magical girls, no," Mickey replied coldly.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Minnie wanted to know.

"That's what tomorrow's meeting will decide."

A voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Mouse sir, the Fleur sisters are back to make their report."

"Good. Send them in immediately."

The two disneyish flowers cowered in through the door. "You wanted to see us?" one piped up.

"Any new news?"

"Not much. If it's of any use to you sir, we found out that one of the smartest anime employees, Washu, is sick at the moment," the second flower reported.

"Thank you. That is very useful. What else did you find out?" Mickey demanded.

"Nothing," said the first flower sheepishly, "We were caught."

"Excuse me, you were what?" Mickey inquired, sounding enraged.

"They *gulp* found us snooping around at their party."

"What ever happened to *don't worry sir, they wont suspect a thing*?!" Mickey growled.

"We-we-we-we w-were…"

"You were incompetent. So now, YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Mickey bellowed.

The flowers ran as fast as their roots could carry them.

"Now Mickey!" Minnie scolded," What did you do that for? They got you some useful information, didn't they?"

"Minnie, you don't understand. The anime scum definitely suspect something by now."

"Well what if you're wrong Mickey?"

"I'm never wrong."

************************************************************************ 


End file.
